


Warm

by Slink_a_Dink



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, UH IDK WHAT TO PUT IM JUST SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slink_a_Dink/pseuds/Slink_a_Dink
Summary: a short thing idk 💕
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> im soft  
> also i apologize if the formatting is off? im mobile only LOL

It was warm, something that often felt unfamiliar. Whether the blankets were so torn and old that the fabric did nothing to help, or the cost of heating would’ve only leave a single cent left, warmth was hard to come by, but not now.

Both the sound and visual of a fireplace was fake, but the warmth that radiated from the heater was real, Henry could feel it on his skin. The snow that drifted past the window and onto the ground was quite real, but for once the cold of the outside didn’t seep indoors, chilling him.

The sofa wasn’t old and past it’s time, it was comfortable and still usable, a little roughed up but that’s only natural. Henry’s head rested on the arm, close to the heater. The soft hum of the radiator filling his thoughts as his eyes were closed.

He felt a weight by his feet as a figure sat on the other end of the couch. Opening his eyes, he beckoned to the other. They gave a small shrug, matched with a soft laugh that made Henry’s face and chest feel warm. 

He shifted to the side, making room for his roommate to lay down beside him. He wrapped his arms around them, clinging to them so he wouldn’t fall off the couch, and in return, they did the same.

They laid beside eachother in eachothers arms. Henry staring into the other’s eyes as he moved to gently caress his face, even his face was warm. Everything about Charles was warm, his smile, his laugh, his personality. Charles was so very warm, and for once in his life, ever since he knew this beacon of warmth, Henry felt safe.


End file.
